


Dream catcher

by Hayer_hon3y



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, adorableness, i love Ram’s tattoos, king’s pov, soft Engineering boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayer_hon3y/pseuds/Hayer_hon3y
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), Boss/Mek (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	1. 1

Everyone had a soul-Mark. The universe’s stamp on two people to mark them as soulmates. Some were a simple shape, others were lyrics, words or complex images. They could be in black and white, or full bursting colour. They could be positioned anywhere on the body. Rare cases they were hidden under the hair or on the tongue. These soul marks did not guarantee a happy relationship though. They just signified who was your most compatible partner.

Out of King’s friends, only a few of them showed off their soulmate marks. Bohn’s was on his left arm, positioned just above the crease of his elbow. A bouquet of red roses about ten centimetres tall. He wore it with a certain smug pride. The beautiful design much too pretty for someone of his character, their friendship group agreed. Boss and Mek both had the same soul-marks. The couple having been together since they were freshmen. They wore the black circular patterned marks like a fact. They belonged together, no-one could deny it. In the beginning Mek and Boss had been platonic soulmates. However in the past few months they had changed into a romantic relationship. 

King didn’t particularly care for the marks. His was stamped on his back at the base of his neck between his shoulder blades. A remarkably complex image of a dream catcher with black lines curling around the feathers. He liked to keep it out of the way, not hidden exactly, but private. Soulmates were an intimate thing. King knew that his would come along eventually. He was not going to go and search for them. For now, his plants and his studies occupied his time. But sometimes when he would admire it in the mirror, neck twisting awkwardly to see it, he would smile. It was such a stark black and white image, but complex and soothing. King would occasionally wonder if it would protect him against bad dreams. 

The whole thing began when Bohn started to pursue a younger medical student called Duen. King found the situation amusing. Bohn insisted that the boy was his soulmate. The red roses Duen turned up with every morning proof. It was fun to see the cocky playboy Bohn so entranced. It took a few weeks before they got together but after that they were seen regularly around campus with besotted smiles. The red bouquet of roses on Duen’s wrist matching Bohn’s. 

King was having to excuse himself from lunch early in order to get away from the two sets of couples. Boss ranting on about some test while Mek watched lovingly. Duen and Bohn smiling shyly at each other between every few bites. It was all sickened adorable. King had to get a book from the library anyway, so he excused himself early. Tee had gave him a pleading look as he left. The man now the third wheel. King made a mental note to hang out with that friend more, now that the rest of their group was occupied. 

The library was quite quiet that day. King began strolling through the shelves, fingers trailing along the spines as he looked for the book he wanted. He was supposed to go to the engineering section at the back but he got distracted by the plant section next to the fiction books. He decided on a quick detour and began to read through the titles. After a few seconds, the sounds of soft footsteps made him look up. A younger student passed by the aisle and King remembered that he still had to find his study book. Reluctantly, he parted with the plants and followed the student round to the engineering section. 

He found the book easily enough and pulled it from the shelf, tucking it under his arm. His eye caught something through the gap between the shelves. The student was leaning against the shelf opposite, reading the back of a book. He was mixed, paler than King, with a finely cut angled face. He was handsome. Short hair gelled back and black skinny jeans with ripped knees hugging his legs. The paleness of his skin and the way he stood gave off a silent stoic air. His tattoos and the ripped jeans making him look cool and aloof. 

That was not what got King’s attention though, although his brain absorbed the information anyway. No, what he was looking at was the black design behind the man’s left ear. A dream catcher with black swirls dancing around the feathers. The swirls looking like the stems of a plant. King had to blink a few times as a jolt of surprise rant through him. His own matching mark itched under his shirt. 

His soulmate was right there. King hadn’t been expecting him, nor had he been looking. But there he was. The man’s eyes flickered up, as if he could feel King’s gaze. King hurriedly looked away, trying not to blush at being caught. When he looked back up, the other man had disappeared. King tried to quell the rising disappointment. He would see the other again. With a sigh, he took his book up to the checkout desk. He’d see the cool looking boy again. 

——

The second time he saw him, the guy was bent over a plate on the grass. King paused and poured the last few drops of his drink into the nearest plant pot before wondering over. 

“You looking for something to put water in?” He asked. His soulmate looked up but didn’t answer. King held out the empty plastic cup and the guy took it. Smiling at the fact that it had been accepted, King crouched down next to him as he poured out some water. 

“Are you feeding a cat?” There was no answer. 

King tried again. “You a first year?” Still no reply.

“Why won’t you answer?” King’s tone was not annoyed. He understood that maybe it would take a while to get him to speak. Not everyone was as weird and talkative as King was. The silence reminded him of his plants. 

“Can you speak Thai?” 

“Hello? What’s your name? Where you from?”

“Bonjour?”

“Nihao?”

“Annyong?” 

The guy raised his eyes and looked at King pointedly, obviously annoyed by the persistence. King beamed at him unashamedly. He would have said more but at that moment a dog came running over. Fear jolted his breath and King was leaping back onto the table behind them, trying to get himself away from the dog as quickly as he could. 

The dog didn’t pay him any mind, which King was grateful for. It lolloped over and began munching at the food his soulmate had put down. The guy stroked its head fondly, completely at ease with the large animal. 

“Eat slowly”. The words were quite but King already liked the sound of his voice. 

“You can speak Thai!” He accused, only to yelp as the dog looked up. 

The guy rolled his eyes and stood up, shouldering his bag. 

“Where are you going?”King called as his soulmate began walking off. King looked at him pleadingly. “Hey! Take your dog!”

“Wait”. The guy didn’t turn around.

Maybe King needed to rethink this soulmate thing. If the guy was willing to leave him with a dog, then maybe he should just stay away. The dog sniffed at him and King tried not to scream. Yeah, maybe he should just go without a soulmate. That sounded like a good idea. 

——

The second time King bumped into him, it was when Tee had tricked him into helping him with the volunteer project. King had meant to leave, regardless of the free drinks, but the younger students got there before he could. It surprised him though when his soulmate wandered through slightly late and sat down at the corner opposite. The guy seemed too shy for things like this but King liked having his mental picture of the guy changed. Obviously his soulmate was not as shy as he appeared. 

So he found himself staying. Spending the meeting taking sips of his drink and listening to Tee talk, eyes trying not to dart towards Ram. He needed to stop being so creepy. 

When the meeting had ended and all the juniors had gone, King turned to Tee. “Tee, the junior who was sitting there, is he from our university?”

“Hmm? Oh ram? Yeah. He’s on my roll”.

King nodded at the information. “What haven’t I seen him before?”

“Ram doesn’t usually do group activities. I don’t blame him. Visible soul-marks like that tend to get stared at”. Tee was right. It was not unusual to have a soul mark in a visible place but people tended to cover them up if they had not found their match. Ram’s was in a position where it was practically impossible to hide. It must gain him a bit of unwanted attention at times. King nodded again and took another sip of his drink. 

“He only joined because I was begging him”, Tee continued. “He doesn’t talk much. It took me a few weeks to even find out that he was called Ram”. 

“Ram”, King repeated, eyes looking up at the door Ram had left through. “What a weird name”. 

“You always show interest in weird things”, Tee remarked. “He’s got a pretty soulmate mark though. Where’s yours again?” 

“On my back. You’ve seen it before”. 

Tee shrugged. “It was so long ago that I’ve forgotten. It was similar to that right?” 

“Similar”, King agreed, glad that Tee had not recognised it on Ram. He wanted the time to get to know his soulmate at his own pace. 

Ram. He pondered over the name as he finished his drink. His soulmate was weird and interesting. King liked weird and interesting things. 

——

Later, when he had returned to his parents house for the weekend. He found himself searching up his soulmate’s name.

“Ram. Means glorious”, king read aloud to his plants. He chuckled. “It doesn’t suit him does it?” The plants did not respond but the sight of their lush green leaves made him pleased nether the less.

——

The third time King saw Ram, the guy was sitting at the bench King had used to hide from the dog. He watched as a Ram stood up to greet Duen. The two first years talked a bit as they passed over the donation box. As Duen left, King skipped up.

“So you can speak”, he greeted. Ram looked over, eyes suddenly closed. King tried not to let that weaken his resolve. 

“You can even talk a lot”. Ram didn’t answer and moved to walk passed him. King held out a hand. “Wait, what if I want to donate?” Ram paused and stepped back. King tried not to grin. 

“According to my analysis you only speak to people that you are close to right?” King broke off as he pushed some folded money through the slot of the cardboard box. “Wait, I’m not done donating. Since you only speak to people you are close to, then in order to get you to speak to me, we must become close right?” King pushed another note into the box. 

Ram tried to push past again but King caught him. “But how to come close?” He continued. “With you being so cold to me. I should start by calling you cool boy and continue from there. That sounds closer right?” Ram just stared at him. King hesitated, another note in his hand. Seeing his hesitation, Ram took the note from his hand and pushed it Into the box before walking away. 

King hurriedly turned around. “No answer means I can call you that!” He called at Ram’s retreating figure. “Cool boy!” He shouted, a tinge of frustration in his tone. Damn him and his stoic face. 

——

The fourth time was when King was helping the volunteer group with their work. This time he knew that Ram would be there and had maybe come because of him, not because of Tee’s nagging. He was taking a break and scrolling through Facebook when he found a post that Ram was tagged in. He smiled as he sent a friend request and typed out a message. 

,Look to your right.‘

Across the courtyard, Ram leaned against a pillar as he took a drink. King watched as he took out his phone and looked up. King waved and Ram’s eyes settled on him. He gave the younger a smile before looking back at his phone and typing another message. 

,If you don’t want to talk to me then you can text on here.’

King looked up hopefully only to frown in disappointment as Ram tucked his phone back into his pocket. King quickly typed. 

,Are you ignoring me?’ Ram took a long drink and began crunching on some ice. The phone still in his pocket.

I’ll make you talk to me eventually. Ram tossed the empty cup in the bin. King tried to ignore his growing frustration. Ram was just trying to stir him up now. 

,Remember Cool boy.’

King looked up again. Ram finally took out his phone only to hold it up to his ear. King bit his lip in annoyance. If that was how he wanted to play it, then fine! King would just continue calling him cool boy. Ram would open him up eventually. 

——

The next time he saw him (king had stopped keeping count), Ram was sitting at a bench working. King walked over curiously, leaning over the other’s shoulder to see his worksheet. It was one he recognised. A class he had taken a few years back. 

“There are many mistakes”. Ram jumped and turned to him, a accusing look in his eyes. King tried not to laugh. His previous frustrations melting at the sight of Ram’s stressed eyes and annoyed lips. “You can at least greet me cool boy”. Ram rolled his eyes at the nickname.

“What are you doing?” King asked. Ram didn’t reply but King was expecting it. He sat down on the bench next to him and peered over at the worksheet. “Of work from Mr Wachi? I know that. Let me teach you”. 

King grabbed at the paper but Ram held on. Frustrated again, king tugged at it. “What? You don’t want me to teach you?” Ram stared at him. King tagged at the work again. “Okay, grab it, tear it off but then you’ll have nothing to submit”. Ram looked away and let go of the sheet.

King grinned triumphantly and pulled a pencil from his bag. He turned the paper around and began gesturing at the questions as he talked. Ram never spoke throughout the whole of King’s tutoring session but King did not mind. The occasional nod of his head and the clearness in his eyes showed that Ram was understanding King’s words. 

When he was finished, Ram took back the paper and began packing his books and pencils back into his back pack. King sighed and turned to leave. “I’ll be going then”. A sudden hand on his wrist stopped him. The touch sent a spark rushing up his veins. It felt wondrous. And from the widening of Ram’s eyes, he felt it too. 

King barely had time to absorb the open surprise on Ram’s face before the features closed off again and he was being pulled along. 

“What’s going on?” Ram gave him a sharp gaze that made King feel breathless. He began walking, tugging king along behind him. “Hey where are we going? Cool boy!”

Ram continued leading him across campus. King followed along obediently, voicing the occasional question and not getting an answer. The touch of both their skin feeling warm and pleasant. He was obedient until they passed the dog from the other day. Immediately King was tugging against Ram’s grip and digging his heels into the grass.

“Cool boy! I don’t like dogs! No! Cool boy! Don’t!” He whined as Ram didn’t stop. He was obviously much stronger than King because Ram continued pulling King along behind him regardless to his struggles. “No! I’m afraid of dogs!” 

Ram stopped and King halted. He managed to force his gaze from the large Labrador and on to Ram’s face. His dark gaze was calm and questioning, the hand on his wrist still comforting. King met his gaze and forced his breathing to soften. ‘Trust me’ Ram’s eyes seemed to be saying. King trusted him before he even asked. Behind Ram, the dog barked and King flinched. But he didn’t pull away. Ram turned and glared at the dog. It quietened and Ram continued walking. King running next to him in a desperate attempt to keep Ram between himself and the dog. 

Ram took him to a restaurant just off of campus. His grip on King’s wrist only releasing once they had gotten to a table. King took his bag off and sat down, fear fading. “I was wondering where you were taking me”, he remarked as he looked around. “You want to thank me with a meal?”

Ram nodded once. King grinned, inwardly finding the cute gesture adorable. He turned and called for a waitress. She bustled over and gave both of them their menus. King spotted what he wanted and quickly wrote it down, passing the notepad to Ram who followed suit. Once the waitress was gone, King smiled. 

“Thank you for helping me just now”. Ram nodded as if to say ‘no problem’. 

King continued speaking. “When I was younger there was a vicious dog near my grandma’s house. One day it broke its leash and bit me. That’s why I’m traumatised”. Ram’s gaze turned sad. King wondered if he was sad over his fear, or sad over the dog being vicious. From what he gathered, Ram loved dogs. He felt a stab of shame of being afraid of them. Why did he have to be soulmates to a dog lover? Mentally, he made a resolution to try and get better around dogs. 

Luckily, the food quickly arrived and King dug in. He was starving. “Hey, my friend didn’t order this”, he said, pointing at the third plate. 

“It’s on me”, the waitress smiled flirtatiously at Ram. King frowned. Her soulmate mark was on display on her shoulder, a leaf. Nothing like Ram’s dream catcher. “Can I exchange it with your line Id?” She asked. Ram gave her a glance then turned back to his food. 

King sighed. “I’ll eat this for you then”. He saw no point in wasted food. The waitress pouted and snatched the plate back, bustling off. 

“Cool boy”, King whined. “Could you be more subtle when rejecting someone? I’m scared to order a drink now”. King liked the fact that Ram had rejected her but the way the waitress was now looking at them gave away her displeasure. Ram rolled his eyes and continued eating. King shrugged and followed suit. 

King walked slowly with Ram down the street, the meal a happy weight in his stomach. “My car’s just over here. Thank you for sending me”, he smiled. Ram nodded as King’s phone rang. It was just his mother calling to check if he had eaten. When King ended the call and turned back around, it was to see a bottle of juice in front of his face. He jumped in surprise. 

“Whoa. When did you get that?” Ram looked at him expectantly. “Is it for me? Thank you”. King took the juice and smiled. “If you have any more questions, feel free to text me. Thank you for the meal”. Ram nodded again and walked off, leaving King standing with a contented smile in the street. 

He looked down at the juice in his hands. The cold liquid making him feel warm and fuzzy. Ram had taken his complaint seriously and actually brought him a drink. He was so sweet. A buzz came from his pocket and King rummaged for his phone.

,Thank you for teaching me senior.’ 

King couldn’t help the wide grin. Maybe he could do this soulmate stuff after all.


	2. 2

It was dark when King stumbled along Ram again. From not knowing him a few weeks ago, King’s soulmate happened to be everywhere now. King wondered why he had not noticed Ram before. It was not like he was hard to miss, regardless of his silence. Currently the guy was sat at a branch under a street lamp surrounded by other freshmen engineering students. The light lit up the design on his neck and King had to stop himself from staring. To be fair, Ram did look very cool. 

Feeling the desire to mess with Ram a little, King sucked behind a tree and pulled out his phone. As the message sent, he raised his head to watch Ram’s reaction. A ding went off and Ram picked up his phone.

,Cool boy’. Ram’s eyebrows furrowed at it and he went to put the phone back down. King quickly continued typing.

,Talk to me!’

,Why are you so cool?’

This time King snapped a picture of his nearest street lamp and sent it. Ram frowned at his phone. Cheeky smile widening, King sent a pic of the building nearest them. Ram instantly looked up and began looking around. Taking advantage of the opportunity, King took a picture of him. Ram lit by the street light, skin seeming paler than usual, hair dark. He looked handsome. Upon seeing the picture, Ram redoubled his sweeping gaze. King smirked and decided to take pity on him. 

He got out of his hiding place and walked over. “Hey everyone”. Ram jumped and instantly breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing him. King tried not to smile. 

“Oh P’King”, the other juniors greeted. 

“What are you doing?”

“Homework. We have to submit it tomorrow but it’s not yet done”. The younger students sighed. 

One looked up with a grin. “Hey P, you’re the top student of your year right? Could you help us?”

“Who said that?” King asked. He shrugged. “It’s true anyway. Sure. What parts don’t you understand?” The juniors cheered as he moved round the table. They moved and he was able to seat himself between Ram and another student. He began explaining the work to them, pointing at things with his pen and answering their questions. It didn’t take too long and the students were very grateful for it. 

After about twenty minutes King glanced at his watch and reluctantly got up. “I have to go now”. The freshmen, apart from Ram, all groaned and thanked him for his help. King waved at them and quickly pulled a stack of notes from his backpack. 

“Hey cool boy. I saw that you were having trouble with your homework so I wrote up some notes for you”. Ram seemed surprised as he took the papers. King fought back a smile at his baffled face.

“I’m leaving now. Bye everyone”. He waved and walked away.

——

King sighed heavily as he huddled for cover under a tree. The rain had come down hard and fast. He hadn’t been expecting it and was already almost soaked through. Flicking the wet hair from his eyes, he looked down the street towards the bus stop. It was a good distance away and he was not looking forward to having to sprint there through the heavy sheets. 

Suddenly the water around him stopped. King turned to find Ram standing next to him, a clear umbrella held above them, shielding them from the water. Ram’s eyebrows twitched as King faced them, a slight expression crossing his face. “Why did you come to college on a Saturday?” King asked. “You thought it was Monday? You going home now?” Ram nodded.

“Leave then”. King gestured down the street. “I’ll be at the bus station soon. I’m already wet. I can make my own way home”. Ram didn’t seem to like this. He took King’s wrist in a now familiar gesture and turned towards the bus station. King ran alongside him. The small umbrella barely shielding the both of them. 

King had to smile. The warmth of Ram next to him and the spray of water off the pavement. The pounding of his heart as they both bounded through the puddles. It was exhilarating. They stopped under the eaves of the bus shelter and Ram let go of King’s wrist to put down the umbrella. 

“Why didn’t you say that we were going the same way? You taking the bus too?” Around them, the rain began to slow. “Hey the bus is here”, king announced as the bus pulled up. Ram grabbed him again and pulled him onboard, tugging him after him towards the empty seats. 

King huffed as he sat down next to Ram. His slightly damp hair was beginning to dry slightly and his Tshirt no longer cling to him quite so closely. He was glad that he had chosen to wear a black shirt. A white one would be see through and he wasn’t quite ready to show off his soulmate mark yet. 

The bus began bumbling along leisurely. It was mostly empty, which was nice. King looked over at Ram. The other had jeans, tshirt and a tartan shirt on. The sleeves of which was rolled up. A black and white triangle shaped geometric tattoo stood out on his arm. King wondered if the tattoos were to hide his soulmate mark. If King didn’t have the same one, he might not have known which of Ram’s tattoos was the mark. Tattoos were either art work or a decoration. 

It was illegal to cover or alter ones soulmate mark. So tattoos were normally original designs and with a special signature to signify them as a tattoo and not a mark. King could not see the signature on Ram’s but he had only glimpsed them in passing.

“You like tattoos?” King spoke aloud. “I want to get a tattoo, aside from the whole soulmate mark thing. Does it hurt?” 

Ram didn’t answer and King turned to look out of the window. After a pause, a voice spoke up. “You want to get a tattoo?” 

King whirled around excitedly. “You taking to me cool boy? Yeah. I want to get one of my name behind my ear but I’m afraid of needles. Remember the story about the dog bite. I had to go to the hospital and get stitches. Since then I’ve been afraid of sharp things. Hey, I’ve said so much. Will you talk to me?”

Ram opened a window and put his head phones in. King mentally shrugged and got his own earphones out, groaning as they low battery light flashed on his phone. “Ran out of battery”. Silently, Ram took out one of his earphones and tucked it gently into the shell of King’s ear. 

Music began playing and king pulled a face. “Thank you. Too heavy. Can I put on something lighter? Give me your phone”. Wordlessly, Ram handed over his phone. King happily scrolled through his music, changing it to a band he recognised. Ram didn’t object to the change in genre, which king took as permission. A soft piano intro drifted through the earphones. King smiled.

“Listen to this. Just perfect for a rainy day”. 

The rest of the bus ride involved King stealing Ram’s shades and putting them on. Then borrowing his phone to take selfies. Ram watched without protesting as Mig then dropped his arm over his shoulder, angling it so that his tattoo was in the frame. The whole time, three girls cooed and fangirled behind them, watching their interactions in delight. 

When Ram got up to leave, he handed King his umbrella. King waved through the bus window at him before looking down at the gift. A note was pressed into the plastic. !you gave me notes, I give you a umbrella’. He smiled as the bus continued. All of it leaving a warm bubbling feeling in King’s stomach. 

——

Their interactions grew more friendly and intimate after that. King began to learn all of Ram’s minute facial expressions. Each one speaking volumes that never needed words. As king got to know his soulmate, the more the bubbly warm feeling returned. It left him feeling giddy and smiling like he had just gotten a new plant. 

He met Ram’s younger brother. The high school boy was so different to the stoic Ram, talkative and amusing. It showed him the brotherly side to Ram which King had not seen before. Adding another piece to the puzzle that was his soulmate. 

Then he was once again cornered by the dog that Ram insisted on feeding. King had bartered his first year notes if Ram would remove the barking beast. Maybe he should be more aware of what he was saying next time, King though. Though he couldn’t know that Ram would insist on going to his condo and picking up the note right then and there. Normally, he wouldn’t mind. But this time his sister just had to show up at the door. 

It had been amusing to watch Ram surrounded by his beloved plants. The greenery a warm comfort, only softened by Ram’s presence. King had gone to get the notes only to find Kamfah standing in the hall when he returned. 

“Oh sis”, he said in surprise. The shock of her unexpected visit suddenly overweighted by anxiety. He knew what she was like. Ram’s soulmate mark was not exactly hidden.

His anxiety struck true when Ram turned his head to face him and Kamfah squealed. “King! His mark! It’s just like-“ King leapt forwards and held his hand over her mouth, cutting off her sentence. 

“Shhh. He doesn’t know. Don’t tell him”, he hissed into her ear. Kamfah giggled and nodded. 

“Aww it’s just like a novel. So cute! Don’t wait too long to tell him okay”, she clapped her hands together in excitement. King sighed and moved back. Ram watching the interaction with wide confused eyes. 

“Cool boy, this is my older sister Kamfah. Kamfah, this is my friend and university juniors Ram. He’s just picking up some notes”. Ram greeted his sister with a nod, Kamfah smiling widely. King tried not to bury his face in his hands and sigh.

He handed Ram the notes and turned to Kamfah. “Why are you here sis?”

“Oh, I came to see your boyfriend. You already took a photo of his arm to advertise it. I just wanted to see him in person”. King huffed and tried not to blush. He should have known that changing his profile pick would have stirred up some rumours. 

“Hardcore BL fans”, King sighed. 

Kamfah grinned unabashed. “Yes! Look at him. Mixed race, has tattoos, handsome. And you, so cute with your innocent look”. She pinched King in the cheek with a squeal. King couldn’t help but smile fondly, despite the growing want to strangle her. He tried not to look at Ram’s face, knowing that the embarrassment would begin to show. 

“He’s not my boyfriend”. 

“But you guys had a couple picture together, and his mark is just like”-

“Shhh”, king covered her mouth with his hand again. “He’s just picking up notes and leaving okay. Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

Kamfah smacked away his hand. “Oi, I’m trying to talk to Ram. His mark is so pretty. Where is yours again? On you back? I haven’t seen it in years. King barely shows it”. 

“That’s cause it’s private”, king whined. Ram didn’t say anything but King could feel the power of his gaze in his neck. “Ram won’t answer you anyway. It took me ages to get him to talk”. 

A ringtone went off and Kamfah pulled out her phone. “Oh, I need to go. My husband’s calling me. Do you want a ride home? I brought the truck”. 

King’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Cool boy do you want a lift?” Ram nodded and followed after Kamfah out of the door. King waved them goodbye, hoping that his sister would keep her mouth shut. 

“Look after him Sis”, he called as the door closed. Before sighing loudly and running a hand through his hair. His sister was so exhausting sometimes.

——

Giving Ram a Venus flytrap left him with a giddy feeling. All the time and effort spent growing it was worth the slight smile on Ram’s lips. The whole expression lifted his face and King wanted to see it again. He wanted to see Ram smile fully and freely. 

Maybe if he was lucky, Ram would smile for him one day.

——

King always preferred having friends round his parents house rather than his own condo. Actually, they were banned because last time they came round his apartment, Bohn had hit his head on one of the handing baskets and sent it flying. King had to repot his poor plant and try and salvage the broken stems. Bohn was apologetic about it but King was still unamused. His parent’s house was a safer bet. Less plants there for them to destroy. Although, it didn’t stop Boss from almost blowing up the kitchen. In the end Bohn had called Duen and his friends over to cook. 

King wasn’t surprised to see Ram turn up with Duen’s group. He knew that the younger was friend’s with Bohn’s soulmate. What he was concerned about was the tightness around Ram’s eyes that wasn’t there before, the furrowed crease in his brow and the drool of his shoulders. Something was wrong and King was worried. 

So while Bohn and Duen were busy in the kitchen, he took Ram’s hand and pulled him into the garden. Leaving the rest of the group on the patio. Ram followed easily behind him as King lead him through the paths and trees towards the pond. It felt weird to be the one pulling Ram by the wrist. Weird but nice. King let go as they arrived in front of a small jetty. A little green house sitting out on the water. 

“This is my secret place”, he said as he ducked inside. “When I feel down I come and relax here”. Ram entered after him, looking around curiously. He sat down at the little table next to king, taking in all the little plant pots and soft comfy furnishings. King couldn’t help but watch his expressions. Pleased at the way Ram seemed to ease, the tension in his shoulders lifting. His soulmate was so pretty. King found himself thinking that he could admire him all day if he wanted to. 

He coughed, trying to disperse the rising blush in his cheeks. Immediately he began rambling on about his plants. Filing the silence with his voice as he stroked a few of the baby leaves. Ram listened gently, not interrupting or seeming bored. It made king feel nice. 

A sudden feeling of bravery filled him and King found himself picking a purple flower and leaning gently across to hold it next to Ram’s face. When the other didn’t move, he tucked it behind his ear, touch gently and light. It didn’t stop the warm buzzing of contact stressing up his arm. Ram looked so soft in that moment. Light and beautiful. The flower brought out the colour in his face, emphasising the gold in his eyes. 

“I don’t know what’s making you down”, king spoke softly as he pulled away. “But I’m sure you can get through it”. 

Ram took the flower from his ear and twirled it in his fingers, gazing at the purple petals with a unreadable expression. After a minute, he looked up and caught king’s eyes. “Atheism one who understands me”, his voice was quiet and king had to lean closer to hear it. “Is you”.

It was that moment that king became conscious of the fact that he had began to fall.

——

The knowledge that he was falling for Ram didn’t change much. He knew that they were soulmates from the beginning. But he didn’t care. Even without the marks, he was sure that he would had fallen for Ram anyway. The other had such an intriguing character that king couldn’t help but be drawn in. He was kind, protective, gentle, stubborn, had a subtle but amusing sense of humour. He made king feel at ease around him. In front of Ram, King could act as weird as he wanted. He didn’t have to hide his conversations with his plants, or stop geeking out about his work or the newest plant book he’d read. Ram just listened to it all with a calm intent patience, as if he was absorbing everything King gave him.

So when he found Ram at a park, sheltering under a closed shop as Thunder rolled overhead, he couldn’t help calling out to him. The three large dogs around Ram’s feet made King keep his distance, but the emotional expression on Ram’s face made his heart heavy. 

“Hey cool boy! What are you standing there for?” Ram turned as King peeked around the building. Before King knew it, he was inviting Ram back to his condo, dogs as well. He knew how much Ram loved his dogs and he wouldn’t dare make him part with them in that moment. 

The rain started on the way there. It was a slightly awkward journey. King not willing to get within a few feet of the dogs, but they made it work. When they got to the condo king helped Ram move them into the empty spare room where they would be comfortable and not constantly giving king a heart attack. It was after the shower, dressed in King’s spare clothes that Ram finally broke down. 

It was through heavy sobs, King’s fingers running through his hair as his head rested against his leg, that Ram managed to spill the story. It made King angry. The way Ram’s dad could betray his family and soulmate, and how Ram’s friend could betray his trust. The fact that Ram’s dad had asked his son to keep silent made King’s blood boil. But he kept quiet, focusing on stroking soothing motions across Ram’s head. 

Ram turned to him, eyes red. “What shall I do?”

“I don’t know”, king answered honestly. “But you can stay here as long as you need, until you feel better”. 

“Are all soulmate bonds so worthless?” The question broke King’s heart. 

He sighed heavily, watching the rain through the window. “Soulmate bonds are what we make of them. The marks don’t promise a happy relationship. They only lead us to the person who is the most right for us. It’s us who choose to make our bond work”. Ram nodded at the answer and King felt his heart ache. 

“For what it’s worth”, he muttered quietly, both of them watching the storm rage outside. “I am sorry”. King fell silent. The only thing he could do was be there for Ram. 

——

Having Ram live with him was a new experience. King was surprised at how easily they blended into each other’s spaces. It was not difficult to allow Ram into his life like this. It was actually fun. Though king made sure never to take his shirt off around Ram. The mark between his shoulder blades a burning reminder. Each day it weighted on King’s mind. But Ram was dealing with his issues, King reasoned. He didn’t need the older suddenly sprinting the whole soulmate thing on him, especially since Ram’s father was being such a arse. 

The dogs were another new issue, though Ram was often quick to move them to the other side of the room. He had good control over them, which King was relieved about. Although it didn’t stop him from being scared. Logically, he knew that not all dogs wanted to hurt him. But every time he saw their sharp teeth, fear rose in his gut. He was glad to notice that he was getting better around them. He no longer screamed or cried, shouted maybe. Hiding behind Ram was also common, but it was getting easier. King was very proud that he could sit calmly if the Dogs were on the other side of the room.

It was interesting when Kamfah dropped off her two sons for king to babysit. Seeing the calm and collected Ram freeze up with anxiety around the two children made king laugh. He would never have expected Ram to be scared of children. They ended up spending the afternoon juggling the dogs and the kids separately. Ram with the dogs, King with the kids. It was exhausting but a funny day. 

The sudden change in their relationship making King fall hard and fast. As time went on, his own soulmate mark seemed to itch more and more. The truth often hanging in the tip of his tongue. He would tell Ram eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram hummed tiredly. “About last night”, king began.
> 
> “What?” King felt his heart stop. 
> 
> “You don’t remember?” He asked, searching Ram’s face. Ram shook his head, a press ion confused. “Don’t tell me you were drunk last night and don’t remember?”

Everything seems to be moving too fast but also too slowly. Living with Ram was a blessing and a curse, King was quickly discovering. The mornings, lazy mornings where Ram would appear all sleep ruffled and quiet. Vest shirt and baggy trousers rumpled as he tried to make coffee was something King grew fond of seeing. Having Ram’s cool presence in his apartment was less invasive than he had first thought. The other was just so easy to be around. King never felt annoyed or tired with him. In that, the situation was a blessing.

It was also a curse because King’s feelings would not stop growing, and along with the feelings, came the bitter guilt. Ram was just so damn handsome and understanding and lovely. King sometimes just wanted to bury his face in a pillow and scream. The urge to kiss the other often feeling overwhelming. He had to keep reminding himself that this was not the time. Ram was still dealing with his family issues, he didn’t need the whole soulmate thing. Although, the more times King repeated this in his mind, the weaker the excuse sounded. 

Then things changed again. A day of entertaining his Nephews quickly took a bad turn when King was attacked. It had dissolved into a wave of hazy pain. Flashes of voices and stinging as a needle twitched him up. Ram’s voice calling him and a warmth on his hand. Before he was waking up back in his own bed, Ram setting down a glass of water at his side. 

“I dreamt I got stitches”, King muttered as Ram helped him sit up. 

“You did”.

King looked at him. “Why did you let them do that? I’m scared of needles!”

“I know”, ram replied softly. King looked down and caught the red crescents on the back of ram’s hand. Scratches he had left. A unexplainable feeling filled him and King coughed slightly, willing the blood away from his cheeks. He winced as he gently touched the bandages under his hair. The wound stung. 

“Just because I tried to save a dog. Me, Saving a dog”, he laughed drying under his breath. Ram did not respond. He turned and handed King a bowl of warm soup, a gentle softness in his gaze. It made king feel safe. This warm strong presence by his side. 

——

The trip started out fine, although they almost missed the bus. King’s head didn’t hurt so much, which was a relief. The bus ride wasn’t too long and the weather was warm and sunny. So king expected this trip to go well. But with the weekend he’d had so far, he should have been more careful.

The trio was only three days but by the end of the second day, King had slipped and hit his head again (the other side this time). Bohn and Duen were fighting. Boss and Mek confessed to each other. Duen went missing and King passed out. So maybe he should have taken it as a sign not to do anything else reckless. His friendship group was in chaos, relationships were being made around each corner, something had it out for King. By the last night, he was tired and angry. 

He was so angry. Maybe it was the hit on the head but the feelings swirling inside King began to hurt. It ached with a shortness of breath that made King dizzy. Ram was just there. His gentle care when helping King, the worry he had when King passed out. The way he had placed the crown of leaves lightly upon his head and looked at him like he was the whole world. It was making King ill. The guilt of his soul-mark making him angry and painful. 

So maybe taking part in a drinking game with some of the younger students wasn’t the best idea King’d had in a while. But he was tired and the prospect of alcohol seemed a relief. And it had been a fun game. King had enjoyed it, but he might have taken way too many shots of whisky. 

Ram, the good lovely person that he is, took King back to the tent. It was there, seeing his face in the gloom, that King burst. “Let go!” He yelled suddenly. Ram instantly set him on the tent floor, hands on his shoulders as he tried to help him sit up. King pushed him harshly away. “I said not to bother me”.

Ram immediately sat back, staying still as King pushed himself up in uncoordinated movements. “Why?” It was a quiet question.

“Why? There is no why! Just go!” King shouted back. The hurt in Ram’s gaze making the pain in his chest worst. 

“No. Not until you tell me why”. King wished that Ram was not so stubborn. Thought the distant still sober part of his mind knew that he was being unfair. 

“I told you to leave! Get out!” He pushed ram again, pointing to the door of the tent. “You annoy me!” Ram didn’t move, he just kept looking at him with those dark soft eyes. 

“Why?”

“It tortures me!” King’s voice carried a pleading, desperate edge to it. 

“Because of me?” Ram’s expression looked broken.

“Yes!” Once the words came they couldn’t stop. King was spewing his guts out in broken disjointed sentences. The alcohol pulling the truth from his lips. “You make me feel good. That’s why it’s torturing me. Did you know how hard I have to hold myself back every time I see you? The effect you have on me? How I have to bite my lip just to stop myself from blurting out that I’m your soulmate? It tortures me. That’s why I want you to be far away from me! So I don’t have to feel all this pain inside. That’s the reason”. 

Ram didn’t say anything, just kept staring. It made King’s blood boil. 

“Are you happy now? Are you happy now!” He shoved him, sending Ram Sprawling across the tent floor. King watched as he picked himself up and looked at him. Eyes so dark and wide and honest. Honest honest eyes and open emotions displayed across his face. 

King reached out, intending to shove him again but his hands caught around Ram’s neck and he was pulling him closer. Their lips crashed together, King pulling Ram close and kissing him with a fierce anger. It started rough but the anger faded as King relaxed. Ram’s hand drifting up to rest across his cheek as they pulled away. Breaths mingling and foreheads still touching as King fought to keep up with the willing emotions inside of him. 

It was Ram who pulled him into a second kiss. It was just as fierce as the first one. Their lips moving together, teeth clicking as each tried to convey their emotions. The taste of whiskey dancing on their tongues. By the time they separated, King’s breath was coming in pants. 

He rested his head on Ram’s shoulder, the other boy’s hands on the back of his neck and King let his hold fall to Ram’s waist. He fell asleep like that, warm and tried in Ram’s hold. All of the pent up guilt and energy gone, spilled into the air. All that was left was a boneless ache.

——

King awoke with the events of last night fresh on his mind. It took a slow second for them to register them for him to realise that he was using Ram’s arm as a pillow and that King was facing Ram’s chest. For a minute he allowed himself to bask in the comfortable warmth that Ram provided. Watching the other breath deeply and slowly in front of him. 

Ram’s face was soft in sleep and King couldn’t help absorbing them into his mind. He shifted and a headache made itself known. The pain brought him back to reality. Muffling a groan, King pushed himself up and left the tent. He stood for a minute in the sunny morning air, stretching his stiff muscles. A shuffling noise signalled that Ram had woken up.

King watched as Ram climbed out of the tent, hair adorably sleep missed and eyes heavy. “Did you sleep well?” He asked, mentally preparing for the discussion of last night’s events. 

Ram hummed tiredly. “About last night”, king began.

“What?” King felt his heart stop. 

“You don’t remember?” He asked, searching Ram’s face. Ram shook his head, a press ion confused. “Don’t tell me you were drunk last night and don’t remember?” 

“I was playing cards with p’Tee”, Ram mumbled.

“Then you got drunk and passed out!” King interrupted, smiling widely even though his heart was cracking. It would be better if Ram didn’t remember. It was fine. “You go shower!” He waved quickly. “I’ll go later”. Ram nodded and King watched him wander off, trying not to cry.

It was a stroke of luck that he was able to stumble his way through a morning routine and avoid Ram. By the time the other boy was finished with his things, King had packed and was making his way towards the car parked at the road. Momentarily grateful that his grandma had sent someone to pick him up.He said goodbye to his friends. Boss and Mew were sickeningly soft and totally absorbed in each other. King felt a stab of jealousy watching them and quickly left. 

Upon seeing his face, Bohn opened his mouth to ask questions but shut it again. He said his goodbyes as they approached the car. King threw his bag in and got inside. In the corner of his eye, he saw Ram run up. Ram’s face was so sad that it made King’s heart pang with guilt. He averted his gaze as the car pulled away, knowing that Ram was watching him go.

——

His grandma immediately started fussing over King as soon as he saw him. Exclaiming over the wound on his head and lecturing him on taking better care of himself. King was forced to sit down and food was placed in front of him while his Grandma got out the first aid kit. King’s face must have been showing the emotion he was feeling as they did not pry, merely let a soothing silence settle over them as King ate. 

Once he had eaten and his head wound was taken care of, they relocated to the living room. King flopped onto the sofa and rested his head on his grandmother’s shoulder. The reassuring presence of his family soothing his fears. 

“What’s troubling you King?” His grandma asked gently. One of her hands stroked his hair back and he relaxed into the touch.

Once the tears started, they didn’t stop. In a shaky tired voice, king explained everything. He told them his and Ram’s first meeting, how Ram moved into his apartment, how he was injured and the events of the night before. “I messed up”, king moaned. “We were drunk and I shouldn’t have imposed like that. Ram doesn’t need this. He doesn’t want a soulmate”. 

“King”, his grandma said softly. “Did at any point this boy say that he did not want a soulmate?” 

“No”, King sniffed. “But with the thing with his dad. It didn’t seem like he would”. 

“It sounds like this boy does need you King. Just because you may share a soulmate doesn’t mean that it will be a prefect relationship. Just look at your grandpa and me”. Neither King’s parents or grandparents had shared marks. 

“I know”. 

“But you can’t know until you try”. His grandma took his hands in hers and squeezed them tightly. “I think you should give this boy a chance. Tell him and let him decide. Don’t pine away on a what if”. 

“But what if he doesn’t want me?” King’s voice was small. 

His grandma’s eyes were fierce. “Then he is missing out. But you can’t know until you tell him”. 

——

Her words made King think. He spent the weekend being smothered and nurtured under her care. It gave him breathing space and time to think. He only realised how much of a impact Ram had in his life until he began missing him. Missing waking up in the morning and finding him in the kitchen, or feeding the dogs. It was infuriating.

On Monday he arrived back at his apartment with bags of leftovers and his grandma’s words playing on his mind. “I’m home”, he said out loud when he opened the door. Nothing. 

Frowning, king packed away the food before exploring. Ram was not in the living space or kitchen, nor was he in the bedroom. The spare bedroom door was open, showing it to be empty also. The dogs gone. Ram had left. King froze in the doorway to his bedroom, processing the sudden empty coldness in the air. Ram had gone. 

For a minute, a overwhelming sense of loss filled him. King pushed it aside.limbs heavy, he went through the motions of unpacking and placing his dirty laundry into the wash. Still numb, he stripped off his shirt and stepped into the shower. The water did good work at on his still aching head. (Wether it was aching from the wound or from emotion, he did not know). 

When he finally stepped out, five minutes later, he was more composed. Since he was alone, King merely wrapped a towel round his waist and strolled into his bedroom. Maybe it was because of the noise from the washing machine or because King was distracted, but he didn’t hear the front door or the quiet footsteps. It was only when king was half dressed and was choosing a tshirt to wear that a sudden thump startled him. He had been standing with his back to the room and he whirled round to find Ram standing in the doorway, eyes wide. 

“Oh Don’t scare me like that cool boy”, King exclaimed, ignoring the relief jumping in his chest. “I thought you had left. Where’s the dogs?” 

Ram didn’t reply. He was still staring at King with a unreadable look in his eyes. It was then that King realised what Ram had seen. The mark on his back. The dream catcher between his shoulder blades. 

“You’re my soulmate”, Ram muttered. His eyes met King’s. “Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice wasn’t angry, just disappointed. 

King floundered for a minute, mouth opening and closing. It was weird not knowing what to say. “I wanted to”, he mumbled, gaze falling to the floor. “The first time I saw you I recognised the mark. So I wanted to get to know you and be your friend. Then the thing happened with your dad and I did not want overwhelm you. I did tell you. When we were drunk. I told you but you forgot”. 

“I remembered”. King looked up as Ram stepped closer. They were both standing within arms reach. 

“You did?” It was half hopeful. Ram nodded and King sighed.

“Can I see it again?” Ram asked. King hesitated a moment before turning round. He could hear Ram breathing in the silence as he took in the black design between King’s shoulder blades. It made his skin prickle. 

“You kissed me”. King jumped at Ram’s voice. 

“Huh”. 

“You kissed me”, he repeated. 

“You remembered that too huh?” King let out a forced chuckle. 

“I kissed you back”. King turned to face Ram in surprise. Ram’s eyes were dark and searching. King glanced down at his lips for a second before returning. 

“P’King”, Ram voiced softly, barely above a whisper. “I like you”. 

“You do?” King’s face broke out in a wide smile. “I like you too cool boy”.

Like the other night, it was King who moved first. He learnt up, bringing their faces closer until he hesitated. Their lips mere centimetres apart. His arms came up to drape over his shoulders as Ram’s arms encircled his waist. Ram moved then. Connecting their lips in a fierce kiss. It was less clumsy than the first time. Both boys sober and fully aware of everything. It was both too long, and not long enough when they pulled away. Ram rested his forehead against King’s as they breathed. 

“I’m glad you’re my soulmate”, Ram smiled. King could watch him smile everyday and never get tired of it. It lit up his face in the most beautiful way. 

“I’m glad your my soulmate”, King repeated. “Will you go on a date with me Cool boy?” 

Ram laughed. A joyful breezy sound that made King grin. He reached up and ran his hands over King’s cheeks, smoothing his hair out of his face. Fingers smoothing under his eyes and over his jaw. “Yes”. 

“As long as you don’t bring the dogs. No dogs, no nephews. Okay?” 

“They’re at Duen’s”. Ram’s tone was amused and there was a teasing quirk on the corner of his mouth. King sighed in relief and pecked Ram’s lips again before he could over think it. 

“Good. No dogs for a night. I’m glad you’re here cool boy”. King nuzzled his nose against Ram’s. 

“Met too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers. Please excuse any bad grammar. I don’t have a beta reader.   
> Hope you enjoyed it. RamKing are just such a cute wholesome couple. I’m so annoyed by their cliffhanger ending. Can’t wait for season 2. They’d better not mess it up!  
> I loved Ram’s tattoos and decided to explore the idea of soulmate marks.  
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
